


A Meeting to Remember

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anything I missed, Cum Eating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, I consumed entirely too much sugar writing this, M/M, Orochimaru and his tongue get their own warning, Rimming, Slash, Table Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, for entirely different reasons, here sweetie, messing w/ timelines, no really, rather open relationships, rather public sex, shame? what shame?, shamless indulging, so does Rasa, twosomes that become threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It should be illegal to have a voice like that,</i> Minato thinks as he crosses his legs and twitches slightly in his seat, mentally willing his body to settle. It doesn't. And it never will; not when the Yodaime Kazekage keeps talking with that wonderful, smooth voice of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina3491](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina3491/gifts).



> Here you go, luv. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

            _This is stupid,_ Minato thinks and leans back just slightly in his chair. Really. It is. He's not particularly interested in the Kazekage and what he has to say; his mind is caught on the seals that he could be creating back in Konoha and the mountains of paperwork he has to do, and the blond is almost asleep out of sheer boredom. Kage meetings are long, monotonous things that keep on going forever and never seem to end. Then the Kazekage opens his mouth. Minato snaps to attention, eyes widening and pupils dilating completely at the smooth baritone that caresses his ears and tugs on his cock like a lover's hand. A pale tongue flickers into view, curling slightly as each word is formed, voiced, and then released to the air. _That's not fair. It,_ he thinks distantly, far more distracted by the voice that makes his body shiver with need; _should be illegal to have a voice like that._ Sabuku no Rasa keeps talking, each word going straight to Minato's groin. His blood feels like it's on fire, slick heat that boils within his veins.

            Very discreetly, Minato crosses his legs and tugs his chair closer to the table, wincing just slightly at the way his cock is pressed against the underside of the cool wood. He hoods his eyes and tries to listen, tries to hear what Rasa is saying, but his mind is far more interested in the Kage's voice.

            He wants Rasa to pin him to the table. Wants the Kazekage to lean over him, mount him, and whisper filthy things into his ears with that amazing voice. Minato is fairly certain that Rasa could make him cum just from talking into his ear. No touch or anything. Just his voice purring out the dirtiest of words.

            Minato twitches slightly in his seat, shifting as he bites back a whine of need. He's fully erect, so aroused and needy, and he just wants this damn meeting to be over already. “Namikaze!”

            His head jerks up. “Yes, Sabuku?”

            “Well?” the other demands.

            “I'm afraid I missed your question,” the blond admits awkwardly.

            Rasa scowls darkly at him. “If you would just _pay attention_ ,” he hisses furiously and Minato twitches again at the sound of his voice. Maybe asking the other to repeat his question is a bad idea. If anything, all it does is make Rasa talk _more_.

            “DAMMIT, NAMIKAZE!” Rasa bellows only moments later when he fails to answer the question for the second time. “PAY ATTENTION!”

            Minato jerks, leaps to his feet, and flees the room with a hasty apology and a flimsy excuse that he needs to use the bathroom. Once there, he leans against the wall, presses his heated face against the cool tiles, and tries to steady himself. He doesn't have enough time to jack off, to make himself cum against the wall to thoughts of Rasa --who is even more gorgeous when mad-- and Minato whines softly in pain. He's so hot he feels like he's on fire. There's a faint thunk as he drops his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, slowly sliding down the cool surface to sit on the floor, and the blond buries his head in his hands. This meeting had been going so well, then Rasa just _had_ to talk. And now Minato is suffering.

            He stumbles to his feet once his erection has mostly subsided, lips flushed and red from the way he has been biting them, and steps out of the bathroom to make his way back to the meeting room. It's empty and Minato can't help the single brow that rises up. “Damn,” he mutters and turns to leave the room only to meet a wall of gold dust. “Shit.” Minato backpedals quickly, recoiling away but finds himself grabbed immediately. The dust curls around his limbs, easily restraining him and dragging his slender form onto the table. His legs are bent and spread open, the sides of his knees and his ass pressed against the wood of the table. The dust pulls his arms behind his back, crossing them in a way that makes it impossible to form hand seals.

            Minato swallows nervously. He's trapped. Well, not really. He still has access to his _Hiraishin_ , can escape that way, but that would be infinitely rude.

            Sabuku no Rasa drops down from the railing, a dark glare on his face. “We took a break,” he says tightly. He storms closer and begins circling Minato's bound form like a vulture. “You,” he spits and there's barely restrained rage in his voice; “are one of the _rudest_ Kage's I have ever met. At least Sarutobi managed to answer my damn questions!” He takes a deep breath to steady himself and then continues on his tirade. “I can't believe you. Not paying attention and even going so far as to leave the room instead. Do you really dislike me that much?!”

            _Oh no,_ Minato wants to say but doesn't. _I just can't listen to your voice without growing aroused._ And speaking of aroused, his body is reacting quickly, the mostly subdued need from earlier coming back in full force. His cock swells within his pants, pressing against the fabric and making it tent, and the only reason Rasa hasn't noticed it yet is because he's too busy ranting. Minato knows his cheeks are darkening, knows that he's beginning to pant slightly the more the Kazekage speaks, and whines deep in the back of his throat.

            The sound attracts Rasa's attention and Minato desperately tries to cross his legs. He manages slightly, the golden dust shifting as he struggles. “You,” the Kazekage says. Minato ducks his head and feels the way his cheeks are burning from arousal and embarrassment.

            “You,” Rasa says again and watches the way the Hokage shivers at the word, the way his cock jumps in his pants. “You have a voice kink.”

            Minato whines in his throat again, his eyes wide and dilated, a thin ring of blue peeking out around the vast expanse of black, and he peers up at the other through a curtain of blond hair. His cheeks are stained red, the flush going as far as tainting his ears the same, pretty shade, and the Kazekage swallows harshly.

            “Well then,” Rasa continues hoarsely, and there's a new smirk on his face. “I think you owe me a punishment. Leaving when I was still talking is terribly rude, you know.” He flicks his hand and the gold dust shifts, flipping the Hokage over and dragging him over to the edge of the table. “I'm going to take it out of your flesh,” he purrs and sets to work on removing all of the clothing that's in the way. Mainly Minato's pants and underwear. “I'm going to fuck you senseless. Breed you like the slut you are.”

            “Ah!” Minato gasps, barely managing to lift his hips when the Kazekage yanks his pants down and around his knees. His cock jumps again at the cool air, pre-cum drooling from the tip. A flick of the other's hand and gold dust curls around the base, trapping him.

            There is no possible way for Minato to orgasm now. Rasa has to give it to him.

            “Oh,” the redhead purrs as he leans over the blond, pressing his heavy, still clothed, bulge against Minato's ass. “You like this.”

            Minato lets out another hoarse noise, whining when the Kazekage grinds against him, and pressing back as best as he can. A sharp gasp escapes his lips when Rasa presses the slick opening of a bottle into his ass, popping it past the tight ring of muscles. Cold liquid floods his insides and he yelps loudly, jerking when the now mostly empty bottle is dropped on the table beside his face. The remaining oil inside dribbles out onto the wood. He glances at it, whining when slick fingers press into him, spreading him open wide. “Please.”

            “You like this,” Rasa repeats. “You like being fucked on my fingers, riding them desperately, don't you?”

            “Ah!”

            “I said, don't you?”

            “Yes! Please, Rasa, I, ah!”

            The Kazekage huffs out a laugh and scissors his fingers, making sure that the blond is stretched open enough and then adds a third. He spreads them wide for a second and then sets a rapid pace, enjoying the way the Hokage is pressing back, desperately fucking himself on Rasa's fingers. A small froth of oil is spilling out of Minato's stretched, slick hole, bubbling over his fingers and making them glisten in the light. There's a sizable puddle of pre-cum forming on the floor underneath the blond, thin splatters around the edges from where Minato had jerked. Rasa smirks and pulls out his fingers, enjoying the way the Hokage whines pleadingly and his gaping hole clenches. “Do you want it?” he asks, not even bothering to keep the smugness out of his voice as he looks over his work. “Do you want my cock?”

            Minato lets out a whine, presses his bright red face into the wood of the table, and nods. His eyes are hazy with need, the pupils so dilated that there's no longer any blue left.

            “I can't understand you,” the Kazekage purrs. “You'll have to speak. Do you want my cock in you?” He brings his hand down in a sharp motion, the sound echoing in the room. It's accompanied by Minato crying out in pleasure. “Do you want me buried in you, filling you in every way possible?”

            “Please!” he cries and throws the last of his dignity to the wind. “Please, Rasa. I, ah! I need your cock!”

            “Good.” Rasa undoes the buttons to his pants and pulls out his cock. It's purple with need, pre-cum freely dribbling from the slit. He rubs it against the other's ass, slicking it up and smearing the oil down the shaft. Minato grinds back against him when he presses the head against him, the blond's greedy hole clenching in need. “Look at that,” he purrs; “such a needy slut,” and slowly begins to push in. The blond clenches and shoves back, palms pressed flat against the table, and Rasa wonders when he let them loose. His first thrust is rough and he grinds into Minato's pale ass, loving the breathless moan that the other lets out.

            “Harder. Please,” the blond whines and Rasa gleefully ups his pace, shoving as deep into the Hokage's body as he can. His fingers are clenching Minato's hips and he knows they'll bruise, but he doesn't care. He's leaving bruises on the blond. Rasa leans over slightly, snaps his hips forward as hard as he can, and is rewarded by a choked off scream of his name.

            “Such a good slut,” he purrs into Minato's ear and groans deeply when the blond clenches at the sound of his voice. “You love this, being held down and bred like a bitch while I whisper filthy things into your ears.”

            Minato whines in agreement and tightens with every thrust. Rasa's orgasm barrels towards him like a rampaging bijou and he slams in as deep as he can when it reaches him, flooding the blond's ass with his cum. His control breaks and the gold dust crumbles to the ground, Minato orgasming with a high pitched whine. Seed splatters across the floor. He collapses over the smaller Kage, panting harshly for a while. Once he gets his breath back, Rasa pulls away, unsheathing himself with a slick, squelching noise.

            They clean themselves and the room up, Minato banishing the scent of sex with a well placed Futon jutsu, and settle into their seats as best as they can. Minato winces slightly and forms a cushion of air beneath him. Yagura is the first one into the room a few minutes later, the other Kages close behind, and they refuse to look Minato and Rasa in the face. “Is something wrong?” Rasa asks.

            Yagura goes an odd shade of green. “You forgot to turn off the microphones.”

 

* * *

 

            Once the meeting is over, Minato flees the room, grabs his jōnin guards, and activates the _Hiraishin,_ his face impossibly red. He can't stop thinking about the fact that the other Kages heard _everything_ that Rasa and him had done in there.

            He is _never_ going to live this down.

            They reappear at the main gate outside of Konoha and Minato makes a beeline towards his office, leaving the others to sign in. If he puts up seals and locks the door, he can drink himself into oblivion and just forget about the whole damn incident. He is _never_ going to be able to look the others in the eye again. He slips into the room, locks the door, throws up a half a dozen seals, and opens a drawer on his desk where he's hidden a large bottle of wine. Forging a glass entirely, Minato pops open the cork and drinks straight from the bottle, drinking greedily.

            He avoids sitting in the chair completely. “Dammit.”

            “Must have been one interesting meeting.”

            “AH!” The blond whirls around, coming face to face with Orochimaru. “Maru! What are you doing in here?”

            “I've been in here for the past three hours sorting through your paperwork while you were gone.” The Sannin gestures to the large piles, ones that look a lot more organized. “Burned the useless stuff. The rest you'll have to look through.”

            “Thank you, Maru. Really.”

            “Interesting meeting, I take?”

            Minato doesn't answer, instead flushing a guilty shade of red. Orochimaru raises a single brow and his golden eyes slowly narrow. “I, ah, no?” the blond eventually says.

            “You're not sitting. Usually you collapse in your chair after a meeting.”

            “I've been sitting for hours. I'm _sore,_ ” he complains and the emphasis on the word 'sore' is the exact same as when Orochimaru fucks him senseless. The Sannin's face becomes thunderous and Minato winces. “Shit.” He begins backing away and the brunet matches him step for step until he's pressed up against the desk.

            “Bend over,” Orochimaru says and moves back just slightly. “Over the desk.” Minato hesitates just slightly before nodding and pressing himself face down against the surface of his desk. His can feel the Sannin tug his pants and underwear out of the way, long, slender fingers brushing against his stretched, swollen, and cum filled hole. “I can't believe you. One day without my cock and you bend over for someone else?” A sharp hand comes down and Minato whines. “Who was it? Who took a taste of your ass?”

            “Sabuku no Rasa,” the blond gasps out. “Voice.”

            Orochimaru is silent for a moment and Minato knows that the other is thinking. “Ah,” he says; “I see. He does have a similar voice to me, doesn't he?” He stalks around and kneels in front of Minato, eyes heavy hooded. “Did he bend you over the table and have his way with you?” he asks and watches as his Kage nods, a deep flush crossing over pale cheeks. “Did he murmur filthy things into your ears?” Another nod and the Sannin grins. Then he begins drawing on natural chakra and slips into Sage Mode. Scales begin pattering themselves underneath his eyes, his pupils pull themselves into thin slits, his nails become claws, fangs poke out, and a long, slender tongue glides between his lips.

            “Oh,” Minato says, but doesn't move his head as Orochimaru returns to standing behind him. He knows what the other is going to do; the only reason why the brunet bothered to learn how to activate Sage Mode in the first place, and braces himself. Then the Sannin drops to his knees, spreads his ass cheeks, and presses his face against Minato's swollen hole, drinking greedily at the slick cum still inside of him and even though he knows it's coming, Minato still can't contain his reaction. A high pitched whine escapes his lips and he digs his nails into the desk, arching as that damn tongue cleans his inner walls. Minato shifts his weight, spreads his legs as wide as his pants allow him and presses his face against the wood of the desk, gasping for breath. There's a particularly lewd slurp as Orochimaru finally pulls away and the Kage can feel the rush of chakra when he releases Sage Mode.

            A drawer is pulled open and the clink of bottles tells him all he needs to know. Moments later, the Sannin is covering him with his own body, the glide of his fat cock splitting Minato open. He whines again and presses back, knowing full well that Orochimaru is reclaiming his territory. “You know,” the Sage says, somehow not sounding like he's in the middle of fucking Minato senseless and the blond can't decide if he hates him or not. “I really can't be _that_ mad.” A sharp bite to his shoulder and an even sharper thrust. “I'd be lying through my teeth if I told you that I didn't like the idea of watching someone else fuck you senseless.”

            “Ah!”

            “But that's the thing,” Orochimaru continues blithely, like he isn't screwing his Kage into his desk in his office; “I'd be there watching instead of staying here sorting through your paperwork.”

            “Fu–ah!–fuck,” Minato returns elegantly. “Next time we'll, ah!, invite you.”

            “See that you do.”

**_oOo_ **

            Not even a week later a falcon arrives in Konoha. It's from Rasa and he wishes for Minato to visit so they can set up a trade route between the village in the leaves and the village in the sand.

            “We have, what, thirty minutes before you have to leave to Suna?”

            “Ah! Yes.”

            “You going to use the _Hiraishin_?”

            “Yes,” Minato gasps out, pressing back against the other.

            “Perfect,” Orochimaru murmurs. “More than enough time. I'll send you off to Rasa with a plug in your ass and a belly full of seed for him to add to.” He punctuates each word with a sharp thrust, pressing the Hokage into the desk. Minato arches and keens with pleasure, grinding his cock against the desk below him as best as he can. On the wood nearby his head is a large, jade plug, perfect for keeping everything inside of him.

            “Harder,” the blond pleads breathlessly.

            Orochimaru slams in as deep as he can and grips Minato's hips, his orgasm rushing over him like a high level Suiton jutsu. He spills deep inside of his Kage, leaning over to leave a bite mark that can be easily covered, and listens as the blond reaches his peak with a strangled cry of his name. “Give me the plug,” he murmurs lazily and pulls out. Minato shakily grabs it and hands it over, jerking slightly when it's pushed into place. “There. You should go, otherwise you'll be late.” He stands up and helps Minato fix his clothing, gently pressing their lips together and shoving the blond out of the office. With a smirk on his lips, Orochimaru retreats to the office's window and watches Minato's ass sway from side to side as the blond saunters as best he can over to the waiting group of jōnin. There's a golden flash and then they're gone, and he resigns himself to getting nothing for a week or two.

            Not like it's a bad thing though. He can certainly get himself off to thoughts of Minato being fucked senseless by Rasa.

 

* * *

 

            “Now that that's over and done with,” the Kazekage says once they're done negotiating the trade. “You all can leave. I would like to speak privately with the Hokage.”

            Minato smiles, shifting slightly at the feel of the fat plug inside of him. “That's fine with me.” He waves off his jōnin and the two of them say nothing until the room is completely empty. Not even the AnBu stick around. Then the redhead stands up, activates the silencing seals, and strides around until he's standing in front of the Hokage.

            Rasa pushes Minato face down against his desk and yanks down the blond's white pants, pausing just slightly at the sight of the fat, stone plug wedged inside of the Hokage. “Will you look at that. All ready for me?” He takes a hold of it and twists the smooth jade, enjoying the way Minato whines in the back of his throat, and pulls it out. “Such a pleasant–” Slick cum dribbles out over Rasa's fingers and the Kazekage cuts himself off mid-sentence, eyes widening at the implications. “What the hell is this?” he hisses.

            Minato shivers at the other's voice. “I,” he manages, cutting himself off with a whine when the Kazekage shoves the plug back into place and pulls away. “I have a partner.”

            “I refuse to help you cheat. It's immoral and wrong and I will not be a part of this! Do you hear me?!” Rasa practically roars the last part, inwardly thanking Kami for the existence of silencing seals.

            “He knows,” Minato snaps. “His last words before I left were, and I quote; 'I'll send you off to Rasa with a plug in your ass and a belly full of seed for him to add to.' Believe me,” he repeats; “Maru knows. When I came back from the Kage meeting, he pinned me down, cleaned out all of your seed with his tongue and replaced it with his own.”

            The Kazekage collapses into his chair, eyes wide. “Oh,” he says weakly. “Um.”

            “He also told me that he'd allow you unlimited access to me if he can watch you fuck me senseless. Fucker's a voyeur. Truth be told, I rather like the idea as well.”

            Rasa's eyes dilate and the redhead leans back into his chair, swiftly undoing his pants. He pulls his cock out and pumps it a few times, smearing the shaft with pre-cum. “Come here.” Minato's lips twitch up and he kicks off his pants and underwear before padding over on silent feet to straddle the Kazekage's lap. He sinks down on the other, letting out a keening sigh as Rasa's cock fills him up to the brim. Bracing himself properly, he bounces once, testing the waters carefully. The Kazekage drops his head back and closes his eyes, letting the Hokage do as he wishes. Minato purrs happily and sets a fast pace, riding the other in a series of sharp, fast bounces, occasionally interspersed with slamming himself all of the way down and grinding against the redhead's hips.

            It's almost comical how innocent Rasa is, compared to the smooth talking asshole he was last time, and Minato takes great glee in making sure he orgasms first. He clenches his inner muscles and grinds down as hard as he can, using the Kazekage's shoulders as a brace. All Rasa can do is grip his waist and practically hold on for dear life. Minato gasps when a sharp thrust slams into his prostate and leans over to seal their lips together, tongues tangling greedily. Saliva dribbles down their lips and there's a thin strand still connecting them when they finally pull apart.

            He attempts to bounce again, but Rasa yanks him down so that their hips are flush, and Minato can feel the rush of hot liquid as it fills him. The sensation is enough to bring him to his own peak and he spills over himself in thick, white ropes. A low groan escapes the Kazekage and he presses their foreheads together, their rapid breaths mingling between their bodies. Minato pulls himself off with a whine and reaches for the plug, shoving it back inside of him in an attempt to keep the cum from spilling out, before getting dressed again. Rasa tucks himself away and flicks through a Futon jutsu, whirling clean air through the office.

            The door opens with a click only moments later and the Kazekage's secretary pokes his head in. “Kazekage-sama? Konoha's jōnin would like to know if their Hokage is ready to go.”

            Minato stands up carefully, languidly stretching. “Yes,” he says. “I think so. You are welcome to visit Konoha whenever you wish.”

            “Indeed. I do believe I shall eventually take you up on your offer.”

            The door closes behind Minato with a click and Rasa licks his lips. “Both of them.”

* * *

 

            Rasa does take Minato up on his offer not much later. He arrives in Konoha almost two months afterwards, using the offer of entering Konoha's chūnin exams as an excuse, and heads towards the bright red Kage tower. The secretary is waiting for him, a small smile on his face. “Good morning, Kazekage-sama. One thing though?”

            “Yes?”

            “Namikaze-sama said you could head on in, but only you. I believe the matter is rather private. Your guards will have to wait out here, but they are free to explore the village. Within reason of course.”

            “Very well,” Rasa says and ignores the way his men immediately protest, and heads towards the door. He slips into the room and locks it before turning around. His eyes widen and his jaw practically hits the floor. Minato's at his desk all right, but he's pinned over it, eyes heavy lidded and panting. Orochimaru – _Orochimaru_ – of the Sannin is behind him, thrusting into the blond's body. Golden eyes focus on him, the slit pupil somehow still dilated enough to hide most of the color.

            “Are you going to join us, Rasa?” Orochimaru asks, pleasant as ever. Minato makes a whining noise and beckons him closer, too far gone for actual words. The blond licks his lips greedily and keens softly. Rasa blinks again and shakes his head to remove the cotton fluff, hands reaching down to undo the buttons on his trousers and tug out his cock. He would slick it up, but Minato seems to be much more interested in doing it himself. A hot tongue runs over its head, lapping greedily at the pre-cum that's already beading up, and Rasa groans low in his throat. “Oh,” the Sannin breathes out and the Kazekage realizes that the other is watching them intently. “That's hotter than I thought it would be.”

            “Is that so?” Rasa returns and feeds Minato his cock. The other clearly does not have a gag reflex and easily swallows the entire thing. He can feel every ridge of the blond's mouth, and then Minato starts humming and every thought is blown from his mind.

            Orochimaru speeds up his thrusts and slams in as deep as he can, orgasming with a growl. “Get over here, Rasa,” he snaps as he pulls out; “and finish in his ass. Minato doesn't really like swallowing. He'll enjoy your cum a lot more if you fill him.” The Sannin tucks himself back into his pants and settles down on a nearby couch to watch the proceedings lazily. Rasa blinks for a second and pulls away; listening to the way the blond whines in devastation. He cuts off the sound with a sharp slap across a pale cheek and thrusts in sharply, hips snapping forward. Minato lets out a whine, arching and gasping.

            “Please,” he whines.

            “Please what?” Rasu asks, and a smirk crosses his lips. “Do you want me to breed you?” He drops his voice to a low purr and watches as Minato begins pleading. Orochimaru is watching with interest and he can tell that the other is pleased.

            “Please, Rasa. I want your cum! Give it to me!” The blond clenches and grinds back against him, and it's all too much. Rasa cums with a curse, his gold dust whipping up around him and squeezing the blond's cock. Minato reaches his own peak, a strangled curse that chokes off into a moan, and cums all over his desk.

            Orochimaru snorts, stands up, and catches the blond before he can collapse in his own mess. “That's probably going to have to be replaced.” He scoops Minato up and grins. “Grab on. We're going to my place.”

            Rasa does and then they're gone.

            Leaves curl along the office floor. The secretary peeks in, takes one look at the cum stained desk, and sighs loudly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Dammit,” he says. “That's the third desk this month.”


End file.
